Maureen "Friday" Esperanza-Ramirez
Name: Maureen "Friday" Esperanza-Ramirez Species: Talesian (Mixed Blood Longdog -Ibizan Hound/Saluki) Height: 5'11" Weight: '''180 lb '''Eyes: Green Hair/Fur color: Chocolate brown, auburn red and white Age: 36 Faction: Talesian Renegades Profession: Book Keeper/ Translator/ Anthropologist in mythology/ homeopathic medic/ adventurer/ general shady character... Background: Born in the Adhara colonies, Maureen was the product of an arranged marriage, while most if all Talesian knowing that such a thing would be agape at such blatant disregard for their social norms, it was a marriage of convenience for the two families involved; cementing a long standing alliance between the two clans. Though life was difficult in the wastelands, Maureen never seemed to notice, taking such hardships for granted given her familiarity with them. She lived with a large extended family, made up of her parents, their siblings, their siblings’ children and their parent’s parents…all of which tended a vineyard, the livelihood of the family. As the first born, she would have taken over after her father died, given that no son was born, so Maureen was educated so she could handle the books and allowed quite the wide breath for her behavior. As child the young mixed breed was a tenacious and precocious thing, she was trouble often found poking her nose in business that she was not a part of. Meandering into spots and places that most adults would never believe a child would traverse into…just due to good sense, unfortunately the brave and courageous Maureen did not balk at the face of danger, she relished it…something she never quite grew out of. Her curiosity was insatiable, and she all but drove her family mad with her questions. It wasn’t long before the young Maureen got in trouble, and that was due to a new baby, worse, a new heir. A male child named Bernardo. Ever concerned for her wellbeing; when she had told her father of her plight, he had tried to convince her that leaving was not necessary. Maureen begged her father to continue her education, her father; skeptical knew his pup was so stubborn that he knew that he could not change her mind… Fortunately, there was one member of her family that vouched for her, her uncle Carmine Ramirez, a traveling scholar whose specialties often saw him as an adviser in some confederation meetings. . He had argued adamantly about her being able to continue her education. He had stated that if Maureen was further educated she would be a valuable asset to the family. And it would unfair for Bernardo to not be able to gain his birthright. To which the head of the Esperanza family agreed. All of which back lashed on Carmine, who ended up taking Maureen home with him, stuck on his responsibilities towards his family and cursing his big stupid mouth. … The two didn't agree with one another at all. And it didn't help that Maureen was stuck her nose into her uncle's business whenever he wasn't looking. It wasn't long before she got herself into trouble, taking it to herself to rummage through all of Carmine's things, trinkets, books and whatnot. It wasn't her fault, she had told herself, that Carmine had neither given her anything to do, nor had any interest in helping her into a University. He was too busy, and she unfortunately was way out of her element; leaving Maureen to listlessly meander his home over and over again. She found mostly books but being old print the texts were pressed down deep into the vellum, confusing volumes, old too- mostly on odd things you'd find in horror movies; innately curious. She demanded to know what he had thought he was up to, and although he had denied her any information on the subject over and over again. He had sensed a little potential in the girl but who wanted to teach someone so...self righteous? Though over a few weeks he relented, putting her in his study sessions with his intern, a Papillon named James. Nearly her age and hardly her elder, the mongrel pup was, in Maureen’s opinion, a blowhard and a brown noser; always alert and attentive of Carmine's teachings, quick to ask questions, and quicker to correct Friday at every little turn. They fought and heckled one another, much to Carmine's dismay. He had hoped so much that the two youth would hit it off...but that didn't seem to be the case; either way, they were stuck with one another, and Maureen got that sneaking suspicion, like it or not, she was going to get stuck with that little mutt. Whether Carmine was actually taking himself seriously or just teaching his wily niece a lesson is in serious question, he isn't holding back any punches. But given her tenacity, she didn’t give up on anything; even with the hushed whispers of the rest of some of her uncle's associates, nay-Sayers who called her a half breed and worthless. It hurt. But it only served to keep her going…she spent years in flux, a student, and a glorified file keeper. She has never received the recognition that most apprentices in training received studying half as long as her. And slowly but surely her self-righteous indignation bubbled inside... By the time she was a young adult, all it would have took to cut her loose was one little push; which she got after a political assassination of her uncle when Talesian extremists broke into his Terran home. In the sound and the fury of the fiasco, she and James escaped, selling their belongings for enough cash to get smuggled into the some of the outer colonies until things settled down. That was more than ten years ago and Maureen is still on the move, now taken to calling herself Friday…she has been since selling her skills as a translator, a book keeper, secretary…anything to get some income going in. But she’s sworn never to get into politics…after all, she like most, is terribly adverse to death, besides, why would she want to be tied down doing nothing but boring desk work? As of late she’s been helping the Renegades when and where she can, offering any information that might assist, though she hardly wants to get her hands dirty in the process, that just would not do. Skills: Friday is a studious female, found often with her nose in a book, her studies in the occultism learning’s of any and all races that she's interested in, she had a wide knowledge base of cultures and their religions, mythologies, and beliefs. She also has quite a few languages under her belt, a few Talesian dialects and well as some choice human languages. Coming from a lesser populated area wrought with skirmishes, Friday has been taught as her family has to their daughters for generations, the art of healing with herbs, touch, stones auras and other natural means as medicine is hard to come by in a contested territory. A skilled adventurer, Friday knows how to survive in rough climates and hostile territory, a cunning speaker, she knows sometimes diplomacy is more than just fancy words. She can fight well enough to hold her own, but she's a fan of more subtle weaponry, usually consisting of daggers and anything she can bludgeon someone with that isn’t nailed down, though she isn't beyond poisoning those who threaten her. It’s just….unwise to give her a gun. Personality: A trouble maker, pure and simple; a mischievous little monster and a bit of a sneaky creep. She's always either trying to dig up some conflict, or finding it like it's in style. One to poke her head where it doesn't belong or just playing around with others. A lot of her problems involve idle hands, with nothing to do for long she just starts making things to do... It's not uncommon to see her talking away casually from a well natured little prank. Though she isn't cruel about her games, and would never step over any lines that could cause harm. Usually they are only to teach a valuable lesson about taking oneself too seriously. She, like Bugs Bunny, sticks to the philosophy of "Not taking life seriously, you'll never make it out alive anyways." Fortunately for her though she has her ways of keeping from getting battered; as she's a very sweet and commonly apologetic about everything she does. Carrying herself with a feminine daintiness, that is only hiding her devious nature. However it's believable, her flirty little gestures, her candy coated words. Friday is quick to figure out what people want to hear from her, especially on the case to case basis she has with her friends and colleges. She's manipulative indeed, but not one to abuse those she cares for. She is a very good worker however when there's a job to be done. As she has a very strong desire to go above and beyond what's expected of her. Either to show off or to prove she can cut it. She knows full well when it's time to be serious and when it's time for fun. And she can be a little hard edge when she is working. And anyone who has ever worked with her will state that she can be a bit of a buzz kill. A major problem that lies on Friday's shoulders is her fierce independence; while this should be something that should be a blessing for someone. It's a downfall for Ms. Esperanza who should to ask for help from time to time. But would never catch herself dead doing so. She has difficulty accepting advice or admitting that she has made a mistake, making her seem terribly stubborn. But the truth of the matter is she does loathe being dead weight. She hates to be treated like she's feeble, as she isn't handicapped in her mind what-so-ever. And can be prone to being very mean towards anyone who's foolish enough to try. Of course...most people are...and she can also seem a bit snippy in her mannerisms. However generally when treated as she is as normal as anyone else Friday can be a very kind person; often over feeding guests or over flowing their glass when she can afford to get by with it. She absolutely loves company, loves to talk, she can be very patient about most anyone’s views and is typically an understanding individual. However she does have a knack of occasionally being far too candid in her speech. Not to mention that she still has the cultural behavior of having a one foot in diameter comfort zone, unlike most people's 4 foot diameter comfort zone; making some people a bit uncomfortable. The last little thing about Friday is her...temper. When roused it's a very frightening thing. But like many Spaniards, she states that she is merely "passionate” and while that is true, she never takes anything half way. If she's lured into combat she'll be the one that finishes it, one way or another though usually she's the sort to rant and rave until her antics send her irritants hightailing it the other direction. Appearance: Friday is a feminine and deceptively dainty woman; she has a little pudge that she’s not shy or ashamed of, as it accentuates her curves and softens her features. She's sleek looking, not boney, though she looks delicate she's sturdy, thanks to her crossbred status she has the more earth bound form of a Ibizan hound than that of the fragile Saluki. However she did take to her Saluki mothers appearance than her fathers, sporting a thin silky coat in auburns, with light cream and white highlights most notably a white diamond on her forehead. The female's perked ears long and floppy, but not like a Saluki, they perk up and then droop. She sports quite a bit of tufting, along her throat, elbows and hackles. She has a long tail feathered in her long fine coat. As per many breeds of sight hound, Friday's face is long, with a arched muzzle and a liver colored nose. The hound shows much of her emotions in her face, often flashing her mischievous nature by means of an innocent smile. Her eyes are striking, a sharp emerald green. She has a thick thatch of chocolate colored head hair which she styles into a short and plucky flapper cut. Friday carries herself with confidence and a bit of flirtiness, and has knack of not understanding personal space. Usually she sports an off-white blouse, a brown wool knee length skirt and a pair of flat back strap sandals, though her wardrobe is prone to drastic changes as the mood strikes her. Category:Notable Characters Category:Talesians